


To Save Magic: Part One

by jlseisiin



Series: Saving Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do-Over, Good Dursleys, Good Malfoys, Imperiused Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulated Dursleys, Master of Death, Voldemort returning to sanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlseisiin/pseuds/jlseisiin
Summary: After many times reliving his life, Harry Potter, Master of Death, is faced with a new challenge-Save Magic or watch the Universe blink out of existance.May add more tags over time
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & The Weasleys, Malfoy Family & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Saving Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	To Save Magic: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes, there's a possibility that the Malfoys aren't as evil this time as they were to begin with. Death is a smartass. Oh, and there's a possibility of Harry and Snape meeting Early. What could go wrong with that?
> 
> Also, just in case it shows as a complete work, so far it's not. I am just getting warmed up with this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, after living a long life finds himself speaking with death and decides to make a few changes. What will the world look like afterward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In looking back at a few of the comments on this work, I noticed that, frustratingly, there were no clear breaks between paragraphs, which meant that people would have a frustrating time reading it. Sorry about that. I have fixed that issue and plan to release another chapter soon. Things have been rather crazy lately and I haven't had the time I would have liked. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Other than original characters and content, credit for all aspects of the Harry Potter Universe and its characters belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Long live Harry Potter.

A Conversation With Death

A scream, a flash of light-bright as the sun, and nothing, except searing heat and pain that lasted what seemed like an eternity, but was, in fact, less than a heartbeat. The sound of a heartbeat, something of an irony, given the circumstances.

Harry Potter was, once again, dead, and found himself in a familiar, ultra-clean version of a spectral Kings Cross. Only this time he was greeted by mad cackling. Which was odd, considering that, every time in the past- except the first, when he had talked with Dumbledore- he had found himself alone for the first few frustrating moments.

Turning to take in the rest of his surroundings, the formerly five hundred year old wizard found himself face-to-face with the black, cloaked form of Death, who was, at once, both companion and nemesis. At least that's how it always seemed to him.

“It took you longer this time, my friend. I bet you thought you would never die in this timeline. Hmm?” Harry just scowled at the apparition and grunted a response. He was, also, momentarily very much tempted to see just how much a non-corporeal being might be able to scream. After all, it wasn't like anything he did to the hooded figure would be lethal, since the being simply couldn't die.

Seeing the expression on his master's face, the entity took a step back, then gave a lopsided grin. “You should know, master, that I cannot feel pain-at all.” As an afterthought, he added, “Of course, you should know that already. You have tried it before.”

Harry just grunted, annoyed that the entity was, in fact, correct, and turned away. Emboldened, Death chuckled, tapped on the wizard's shoulder, and remarked, “You know, it's also not really feasible for you to ignore me. After all, time has no meaning here.” This got a derisive snort from the wizard, who turned to glare at his companion before replying, “Yes, and you love to remind me of it, every time I wind up here.” Cocking his head to the side, he queried, “By the way, just how many times has it been now? I've lost track.”

With a booming laugh that sounded like grating metal, Death answered, “Something like fifty eight, give or take. Not that it really matters.”

With a frustrated sigh, Harry found that he couldn't argue that point. To an immortal being like Death it really didn't matter. To the wizard, though, it really did. It had mattered every time, since he'd hoped that each life would wind up being his last. Yet each time he died, he would find himself sitting on a bench here at this very platform, finding that he was going to have to start over again. He was sure there was a solution to his dilemma, he just had to find it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry asked, “Remind me, why is it that I keep finding myself here? And why is it I keep having to live through the apocalypse every time? After all, one would think that there would only be so many ways for humans to destroy themselves.”

After a moment's pause, during which Harry grew more and more impatient at the fact that he really had no answers regarding his predicament, his hooded companion gestured to a bench, and moved to sit down. As he followed, Harry had to admit that the real reason all of this was so damned frustrating- as well as exhausting- was because, after the first time he had been here and talked to Dumbledore, the option to move on had never been given again. He was simply forced to relive his life over and over again like a bad nightmare he couldn't seem to wake up from.

Finally, Death turned to him and, in a move that Harry had never witnessed before, pushed back his hood. The visage underneath caused Harry's jaw to drop, because the face that greeted him looked an awful lot like Lucius Malfoy. Shaking his head at the impossible irony of the situation, Harry exclaimed, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, the caricature of the one-time Death Eater drawled, “Do you not like my chosen visage, Mr. Potter?”

The fact that Death now sounded and acted exactly like the father of his one-time school rival gave Harry the chills, and he couldn't stop the shudder that coursed through him.

That the being he sat across from seemed to find it amusing to pull such a stunt was more than a little aggravating, so the wizard merely growled, “Are you trying to piss me off, you great arse?” To which the being gave a very Malfoy-esk smirk before replying, “I seem to recall you once wishing that you could see what was under my hood.

Something about it being a bit disturbing not being able to look me in the eye. And, since what is usually under my hood is a skeleton, I figured that you would appreciate not seeing that.” After a moment, the being admitted, “Though I must admit, this particular visage gave rise to a perfect prank, even if you don't appreciate it.”

Harry couldn't help the incredulous look he was giving the being next to him or the frustrated growl that escaped his non-existent throat. Over the more than forty times he had been forced to interact with Death as his master, the being had never failed to find some way of aggravating him more than anyone possibly could, which he had previously believed to be impossible.

Finally, though, he found his voice and, doing his utmost to keep an even tone, he was aware that his voice was anything but calm as he replied, “And you actually thought I would laugh at that? You do know how many times that man managed to nearly kill me, yes? Or were you not paying attention at those points?”

Managing to remain unperturbed, fake Lucius, clearly amused by the situation, drawled, “I am Death, Harry. There really isn't much that I would miss.” Then he frowned- or, rather, scowled- and added, “Unless, of course, Fate and Destiny decide to keep a secret from me, as a way of amusing themselves.”

From the way the being said this, it seemed likely that there were things about his interactions with his current master that were being hid from him. Or, at least, which they had been hiding from him. And, of course, Harry being Harry, the wizard found that that prospect did more to aggravate him than Death's attempt at humor had. Which was saying something, as the entity seemed to consider himself the ultimate prankster, even though they both knew that that distinction belonged to Chaos, otherwise known as Loki.

When Harry continued to glare at him, Death finally raised his hood, pouting, “There. Is that more to your liking?”

Harry couldn't help the amused snort that escaped his mouth in reply. “I still wish I could see a face under there, though this is decidedly better than you mimicking Lucius Malfoy.” Death harrumphed and glanced away momentarily, clearly pouting again. Then, after a few moments' time, he turned back to face Harry and queried, “I am curious, Master. Why is it you never gave the Malfoy family a chance, aside from the fact that you think they are stuck-up twats?”

For a moment, all Harry could do was stare at the entity with a dumbfounded expression on his face. That this being, who usually seemed to know everything ahead of time, could ask that and be serious about it was something that he found astounding. Finally, though, he cleared his throat, “Because that's what they are-or were, as the case may be. I never saw them be anything else from them, so I never changed my mind about it.”

Death nodded. “I thought as much. I have to say, though, I am surprised to find that you have allowed so much of what you witnessed in the early years of your first life to influence you so very long after.”

Hearing this, Harry's jaw dropped. “Pardon”

Sitting back on the bench, Death tapped a skeletal finger on the bench next to him as he answered, “Has it occurred to you that what you saw was a mask? That they never actually showed you their true selves, because their backgrounds insisted that they look or act a certain way whilst in the public eye?” Seeing that his companion was, finally, entertaining thoughts that went somewhere along that line, he continued, “Many times, whether in the magical or non-magical world, those in positions of power or in families that have come down from what muggles call 'old money,' such as a Duke or the Queen of England, act one way in public and another in private, because that's what is expected of them and that is what they are trained to do from a very early age. That being the case, what do you think the chances are that you- and others- have managed to misjudge them?”

After several minutes, Harry finally nodded and replied, “Okay, I have to admit you definitely have a point there. However, there is still the matter of them being Pure-blooded fanatics.”

“The answer there is that I really don't know. Though I do have a theory, based off of the trend in the rewarding world.” Leaning forward in a conspiratorial manner, the entity continued, “I think it is more based off of fear than anything else. Fear of what the un-checked integration of muggle-borns and their ideas are doing to wizarding traditions. Which brings us to the first piece of news that Fate, finally, has revealed to me.”

The way in which Death imparted this last piece suggested that he was annoyed, and that Harry wouldn't much like it either, or the fact that it was only now coming to light. Without waiting for Harry to respond, he continued, “It seems that there is a severe imblance between magic and science which is likely caused because many of the rituals that wizards and witches have observed since time immemorial have been neglected, forgotten, or banned. Either that or they have been substituted by muggle versions of those once holy days.”

Frowning in thought, Harry had to admit there really weren't many wizarding rituals or rites performed in modern wizarding society, in any of his past lives. “Can you give me an example?”

Tapping a finger against his shrouded head, Death replied, “There are several I can tell you about, but I think that the most relevant- as well as blatant- would be Yule. To muggles, Yule is now called Christmas, and is celebrated by decorating Christmas trees, hanging holly and mistletoe, and giving gifts. It has become a time merely for family and, in some cases, debauchery, rather than its original, intended purpose.” Pausing to let this sink in, he continued, “In its original form, Yule was- and is- a celebration and giving of thanks for the gift of magic, as well as nature. It is still intended to be spent with family and gifts, just as Christmas is. The difference is that the focus is on thanking Magic for its gift to all wizarding kind and all magical beings and a request for the renewal of that gift. At the close of the observance, some twelve days after the season begins, it is closed out with a sacrifice of magic from each individual witch or wizard, which ensures that the cycle of magic may continue. Rather than constantly taking magic, it is meant for magic to be given back so that it may be received again.”

Then, lifting a finger to emphasize his point, Death finished, “The idea that such a ritual Holiday should include the sacrifice of blood, a life, or a virgin- which is absolutely aborhant, by the way- is absolute nonsense and has no basis in fact. These are rumors started as a means to justify banning said traditions in the first place.”  
If it were possible, Harry's frown intensified to levels that had never been achieved before, which was saying something. Finally, he queried, “And how, exactly does this effect me, directly?”

When Death replied, Harry could almost hear the frown in it. “It seems that the reason you keep being forced to repeat your life is specifically because of these imbalances. Apparently, if left unchecked, this imbalance will cause magic itself to disappear from existence.”

Harry's jaw dropped, and then he scowled. “And just why am I only hearing about this now?”

The entity next to him heaved a sigh, “As I said, Fate and Destiny like to keep things from me. Its a sort of entertainment for them, you see. In this case, however, they found themselves finally forced to divulge those secrets to me.”

The incredulous expression on Harry's face might have been amusing if the circumstances had been different. “I see. And why is it that the current circumstances have forced their hand.”

Death chuckled mirthlessly. “It seems that, in your last lifetime, the possibility of magic's disappearance became a reality. It explained why I seemed to be in so much pain at the moment of your death. It was the first time any of us immortals had experienced even the possibility of what death would be like for us.” When Harry only gave him a blank look, the entity added, “Our existences are dependent on magic existing in some form in the universe. Without it, we would disappear. Apparently, it took all of the others' combined power to reset everything this time around in order to prevent that.”

Harry groaned. The reality of what he was hearing was, despite what some might think, not lost on him. Magic was integral to the afterlife beyond the veil. It was also... “Hold on a minute. Did you say that all of you immortals experienced death?”

Reluctantly, Death nodded, and Harry gasped in shock. These beings controlled everything, as far as life was concerned. This was bad. “You mean that, if you all hadn't managed to reset things this time around, everything in the universe, all life and all the souls that have ever existed, would have vanished?” When Death nodded again, Harry slumped back into the bench. The thought of what had almost happened was truly terrifying. “So, because of this imbalance, the universe was almost snuffed out and so Fate and Destiny are finally getting off their lazy arses when they could have helped to correct it the first time?”

Death shrugged tiredly. “It's never really been much of an issue before. Sure, there have been other instances when individuals like yourselves were needed to correct an imbalance between the lighter and darker aspects of magic- or, if you prefer, magic practitioners, but there has never before been an instance where magic was in danger of disappearing all together. We're all in somewhat uncharted territory here.”

Harry sighed. This was a lot to take in and, despite the fact that he didn't have a physical body at the moment, he felt exhausted.  
Death, wisely, allowed his companion to absorb all the information that had just been given. After all, the task he was now being given went, in many ways, far beyond the original prophecy that had brought him to this pass in the first place.

Finally, seeming to solidify his resolve, Harry asked, “Okay, so I'm supposed to be the one that fixes all this, I suppose. The question is, how do I even start?”

Death took the opportunity to stand and pace a few steps away from the bench before responding. “First, as I'm sure you know, the task itself will not be easy or quick. Also, it will require you to take a different approach than you have ever considered in the past. Your usual methods and focus simply wont work.”

When Harry merely nodded for him to continue, the Entity trudged on, “All I can give you at this point are a handful of hints. I know the general way this is supposed to go, but I've been informed that I cannot do all the work or explanations for you.”  
  
Here, Harry growled, “Fantastic. Once again I'm expected to pull off the impossible with little or no information. Bloody figures.”

Death would have given a sympathetic grimace, if he had any facial features other than a skeleton. “The first clue is simple, Gringotts. Trust that a great many solutions may be obtained early on by dealing with the Goblins on your own. Second, investigate the Malfoys. After all, regardless of the past, any allies you may gain here will go a long way to helping you to your goal.” Again, Harry nodded but stayed silent. Death decided that he missed the more vocal interactions he'd had with his master. “Next, unity. If you can pull together both light and dark factions, your road will be easier And, finally, the Dursleys. Do not trust that their actions are without outside influence. Nothing is ever as it seems on the surface.”

When several minutes went by in silence, Harry looked up at the cloaked figure and barked out, “That's it? That's all I get?”

Sounding morose and more than a little irritated at himself, Death replied, “Unfortunately, for now, yes.”

Harry snorted derisively. “Brilliant.” Standing and heading off down towards the far end of the platform, it was all he could do to not shout his anger and frustration at the being who had just given him so little to work with. Finally, looking over his shoulder, he barked, “Come on. The sooner I get started the sooner I can get this over with.”

Hurrying to catch up to his master, Death gave one last bit of advice. “Also, remember that there must be a balance not only between light and dark, but between magic and muggle, magic and science. Part of that may involve a reevaluation of the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort. Specifically, a reevaluation of the term 'Vanquish.'”

When Harry turned to make a comment about how that wasn't really all that helpful, he came face-to-face with the enigmatic entity holding his scythe above him. “Time to send you back now.” Then, as everything faded around him, he distinctly heard a rather gleeful laugh and Death saying, “Watch out for the pavement and snarky old potions masters.”

All Harry could do as he waited to see what awaited him was wonder what the hell that had meant.


End file.
